Greased Lightning
by Fullbuster13
Summary: Mirajane plans a big picnic but something goes horrible wrong. Luckily Laxus knows exactly how to make it up to her. One of my two Valentine's Day fics. Miraxus smut. Art is by Hiro Mashima


"So what's so special about tomorrow?" Lisanna asked her sister as they were grocery shopping.

"It's the anniversary of when Laxus was reinstated into the guild. He wouldn't tell you it's a big deal but I know this is important to him."

"So you two are getting pretty serious huh?"

Mirajane giggled in response. She was planning an extravagant picnic for the two of them to celebrate Laxus' return to Fairy Tail. As of recent, those two have been seeing each other quite often. Lucy tries to ask her if anything's going on between them but Mira just blushes then teases her about Natsu, Gray, or Loke. The weather reports were calling for a storm tomorrow, but she elected to ignore and already purchased plenty of supplies for a picnic.

The next day, the skies were dark and cloudy as predicted. Mira and Laxus walked down to a spot next to the coast.

"This weather doesn't bother you?" Laxus asked.

"I don't mind. We've had plenty of nice days lately," she cheerfully answered. "Besides, that's not what's important here."

They set up a blanket and began to unload the baskets. Mirajane clearly worked hard on this, as there were plenty of delicious looking sandwiches, chocolate covered strawberries, and homemade lemonade. However, before they could enjoy this incredible meal, the winds harshly picked up. Lightning flashed in the distance and thunder boomed. Rain began to pound down, ruining a lot of their food.

"I don't think we should be staying out here," Laxus spoke loudly as the howling winds made it hard to hear.

"But I worked so hard on this… I just wanted you to be happy," Mira dejectedly stated.

"I appreciate the sentiment but I don't think it's gonna work out today."

Laxus shielded Mira from the storm under his coat as they ran back to his house. Once they reached his house Laxus went to find a change from his wet clothes.

"You need anything to change into?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'll think I'll just head home now."

Laxus has never seen her like this. Mira just hung her head in disappointment. She was usually so full of emotion, whether it be happiness, anger or sadness. But now she was so devoid of energy which is way different from her usual lively demeanor.

"Wait right here for a second," Laxus said as he ran upstairs.

She stood in his living room for probably five minutes. Running water could be heard from upstairs.

"Okay Mira come up now."

Mirajane walked upstairs and entered the room with the source of his voice.

"Laxus," she gasped. "I-I don't know what to say."

He really outdid himself. Candles and rose petals surrounded the large bathtub filled with steamy water.

"I just figured you wanted to warm up and get out of those clothes."

Laxus almost walked out of the room before Mirajane grabbed him.

"You aren't going to stay? I could use a massage."

Mirajane stripped out of her soggy clothes and entered the tub. She stuck her leg out and Laxus rubbed her feet. His strong hands could also provide a soothing touch. He then moved to the other side and gave her shoulders a massage.

"Thank you Laxus. Now could I get some private time?"

Laxus complied and exited. He sat in his living room peacefully until he felt somebody pressed against his back. He turned around to see Mirajane, still wet and naked. Her beautiful white hair was still a little damp and a little messy, giving her a wild look. Her behavior was wild as well, as she licked Laxus' ear then whispered into it.

"You've been so good today."

"Oh yeah, what do I get for it?" He asked in a rough voice.

"I want you to _fuck_ me Laxus," she keened.

To hear her sweet voice say something so lewd, so sinful, that was all the build-up he needed. He turned around and wrapped his hands around her jaw, and pulled her face in. They paused for a brief moment to breathe in each other's air before they began to aggressively kiss. Mira's tongue explored his mouth as he pulled her onto his couch. Laxus lied with Mira on top of him, running his hands up and down her back

She then disengaged from the kiss to pull his shirt off. Man did she love his torso. The rippling muscles, the sexy tattoo really drove her crazy. Her hands ran all over them and she kissed his chest. Mirajane then unzipped his pants and pulled them down. His erect member sprung out. She grabbed the base and flicked her tongue around the head. Laxus let out a groan from Mira's teasing. She then put it into her mouth and moved her lips across the length.

Mira looked up at his face while engulfing him in her wet heat. Her bright blue eyes and this incredible feeling caused his body to shudder with pleasure. However Mira's body couldn't take anymore foreplay. She stood up and repositioned herself. Her body seated itself onto Laxus and she began to ride him. Her voluptuous breasts bounced with rhythm. The feeling of him inside of her caused her to become more untamed. She sped up, pushing harder with her strong thighs.

Mirajane then bent down to meet Laxus' face. He frantically sucked on her neck while she continued to grind her hips against him. Their bodies were so in tune with the others. Every movement between them was natural and smooth. Their hips banged against each other while Laxus placed hickies on her neck and collar. The tension in their bodies continued to rise and build. Mira started to scream.

"I thought the She-Devil would put up a better fight than this," Laxus seductively grunted.

Mira responded by fiercely shaking her hips. Laxus groaned with ecstasy as he neared his end point. She wrapped her arms around his buff back and called out his name. Hearing her beg for him was the tipping point. Electricity surged between them as their bodies became overwhelmed with unadulterated pleasure. The strength of it cause Mira to harshly dig her nails into his back.

After they finished she lied still on top of him for a while. He brushed the back of her head while she rested on his chest.

"It's great that you're back Laxus," she looked up and said. "I should get going home now, Lisanna and Elfman are probably worried about me."

"So you're just gonna leave me alone for the night?" he raised an eyebrow and asked.

The next day at the guildhall Mirajane wore a shirt with a high collar to cover her neck. She was wiping off the bar before she was approached by Lucy.

"So Mira what's with the collar?" Lucy teased.

"Oh, this? It's just cold outside so I decided to wear it."

"Hmmm, well Lisanna said you didn't come home last night."

Mira frantically blushed and her voice became very wobbly.

"It's not what you think! I-I, stayed with… Cana last night!"

"Normally I'd cover for you Mira but I'm too proud of you right now to not let you take credit for this," she responded.

Bixlow's babies were hiding around the corner during this confrontation. They went to him to brief him and Freed on the matter.

"Did you hear that Freed? The boss is sleeping with his grandpa's right hand woman, atta boy!"

"Yes… I'm very proud of him," Freed's voice cracked.


End file.
